


A Strange Visitor

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Birthday Present, Gen, Implied Heat/Serph, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Serph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The Embryon, dealing with a strange visitor to the Junkyard





	A Strange Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for a pal, Jun!! Happy bday Jun, hope it's a great one :D

“What should we do? Dis guy is impossible to kill!” 

“I believe it would be in our best interest to give him a wide girth.”

“So just let him do what he wants? The Junkyard is dangerous enough as is!”

“...There's not much else we can do, is there?”

“If we die, I'm blaming you two…”

The members of Embryon huddled together, speaking in hushed tones. Sera peeked from around Serph's shoulder, towards the man they were whispering about. If she hadn't watched them struggle against him earlier, she wouldn't have thought him that scary… Just really out of place with those tattoos and lack of anything resembling a uniform. 

He seemed to be watching them like a hawk. Waiting to see if they would once again try to fight him. When their eyes met, Sera ducked her head back behind the leader. That had been scary…!

“Should we at least follow him around? Dat way we can make sure he doesn't do something that could hurt Embryon.” Cielo spoke up, rubbing the side of his neck. “Though I guess dat might not work if we can’t stop him…”

“That’s a better idea than letting him run free with no one watching him, I guess…” Argilla sighed, hand on the side of her face. “I guess we’ll have to go with that for now.”

“We should keep a safe distance at all times, if we choose to do this.” Gale placed a hand on his chin, frown on his face.

“I don’t see why we’re even trusting this to work.” Heat spoke up next, arms crossed against his chest. “There has to be something else we can try before letting him run free!”

“And what do you suggest--”

“He’s gone.” Serph spoke up, their voice quiet as they pointed to where the stranger had been standing before. “We should go find him.”

Embryon scrambled into action, Sera following after them with a worried frown. She had decided to stay out of the conversation, seeing as it seemed to be an issue left to the fighters, but now she wasn’t so sure… Maybe she should have said something, before the arguing had started to break out and the man had disappeared.

They followed after the way Serph pointed out as him going and murmurs erupted as they walked. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

“Come on, Argilla, it’ll be fine!”

“You’re too optimistic about this. He attacked us outright, he’s not someone to be trusted.”

“Heat is correct, there is no reason to believe this won’t be dangerous.”

Sera looked at Serph, worry on her face. Would this really be okay…? She didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of this…! Not after they’d already gone through so much!

Serph gave her a gentle smile, patting her shoulder. “It’s going to be fine, Sera.”

“Ah, thank you, Serph…”

Soon enough, they’d found the guy again. The entire way had been filled with scolding Cielo for being so casual and optimistic about this… So it was more than a little worrying when he marched right up to the guy. Sera wanted to run after him to try and pull him back, but a hand on her shoulder from Heat kept here where she was.

“Hey dere!” Cielo smiled at him as he approached with a hand raised. “I know we got off on a bad foot, but--”

“Do you want something?” The guy spoke up, tilting his head to the side. “Going to try and fight me again?”

“No way!” Cielo shook his head wildly. “Dere’s no way I’d be able to beat you! None of us could. Dat’s why I was thinking it would be better if we were to make peace, ja?”

“Peace, huh…?” He looked around. “I’m guessing peace works out here about as well as it would in a Vortex World, but…”

“But…?”

Sera glanced over at Argilla and Gale, both stiff with what she was pretty sure was worry. She could almost feel Argilla grabbing Cielo as quickly as possible while Gale directed the rest of them to to a safe escape route. They weren’t expecting this to go well at all, huh?

“Why not?” He shrugged and held out a hand. “I’m Naoki Kashima. Let’s get along as long as I’m here, I guess.”

Cielo shook it with a grin after getting a nod of approval from Serph. “Good to meet you, Naoki!”

Before any of them could introduce themselves to this Naoki, others of the Junkyard approached. It was clear the hunger had consumed them, they were going to have to fight…! Sera began preparing to back away in order to give them the space they needed…

When Naoki took them out with no issue, shrugging as he looked down at the dead body. “It’s so weird that you guys just turn into demons like that…”

“It is strange…” Argilla nodded as Naoki began to walk off.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Heat scoffed. “He didn’t even eat the body… He’s not going to be able to stay so strong if he doesn’t devour his enemies.”

Serph placed their hand on his arm. “I don’t think he has to eat his enemies. He might be like Sera, just stronger…”

“He’s clearly not like Sera! It makes no sense that he can last without doing what we do…” Heat grumbled, shaking his head. “I don’t trust him.”

“We didn’t eat Jinana’s body, though. Is it that different?” Argilla frowned at him, arms crossed.

“You and your girlfriend are a different case to this, Argilla.”

“Let’s calm down now.” Serph spoke up again, hand still on Heat’s shoulder. “You don’t have to trust him, but we should be careful around him.”

Heat looked away with a huff. “Fine.”

They continued to follow after him at this point. Sera noticed Cielo continued to talk at the guy, and… It seemed fun. After watching for a while, she decided maybe she could try speaking to him too!

She started forward, picking up her pace to walk next to Cielo. “Uh, hello there. I’m Sera.”

Naoki blinked, looking over at her and giving a small wave. “I didn’t see you fighting with them. Are you just a normal old human, then?”

“Sera here’s got a song dat keeps our hunger in check!” Cielo placed a hand around her shoulder, a grin on his face. “She’s anything but normal around here!”

“Huh… That so.” He hummed, thinking. “Sounds impressive, good skill to have when you look so scrawny, too.”

Sera blinked a few times. “Scrawny?” 

“You look about as tough as I was when the Conception happened… Maybe less, actually.”

Sera was pretty confused, actually. She glanced back, hoping for the others to have any idea what was going on. Argilla gave her a sympathetic shrug, Gale seemed to be deep in thought, and… Oh, Serph and Heat both didn’t seem to be a fan of her being so close to someone who could be dangerous.

She was actually a bit afraid Heat might attack him or something, and that Serph wouldn’t hold him back as they usually did… Should she maybe fall back with the rest of them? To make sure they wouldn’t be worried about her? She had already worried them so much, after all.

Before she had much of a chance, Gale moved in. Always someone who could be depended on, Sera thought. She just had to wonder what he had planned here…

“You mentioned a Vortex World earlier… as well as this Conception. Would you be willing to explain what exactly those are?” The attention was drawn off Sera, making Serph and Heat calm a bit.

“You know, when the world needs to start anew… The Conception happens then, so the universe doesn’t fizzle out and die.” Naoki shrugged. “The Vortex World is a circular world--”

“I do not comprehend… Is the world not already circular?”

“Yeah, but it’s circular in a different way, clearly.” Naoki said that as if it actually made sense, but, well... 

They were all pretty confused when he said that. They all shared looks and it was clear that bothered Naoki. Not their fault they were lost, Sera was fairly certain, but him being upset could spell trouble for them. Thank goodness Argilla stepped in at that moment.

“I don’t know if we quite understand. Would there be a way to show us?” She smiled at him. “Maybe you can go back there and get pictures?”

Naoki hummed for a moment before nodding. “Sure. You guys wait here and I should be back in a few hours.”

With that, he wandered off and Embryon’s group started to bunch together again. Sera was actually curious about the images he’d bring when Argilla looked at them all. “We need to be anywhere but here, somewhere he can’t find us, before those few hours are up.”

“Argilla is correct.”

“It’s for the best.”

“Mmhmm…”

Or… not, Sera guessed. That worked too.


End file.
